Al final del camino
by Shingryu Inazuma
Summary: La brisa de la noche trajo un sueño. Un sueño que fue recuerdo. Un recuerdo de ojos azules. SasuNaru. Fic corto, lo prometo
1. I: Ayer

Sentía sus manos acariciarle el cuerpo, su cuerpo erizándole por completo

_Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa mi primer fic de Naruto, un tanto cursi y tristón pero bueh, es lo que salio en una tarde de trabajo muuuy aburrida. Espero q les guste_

_**Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece por que si así fuera…**_

_**Al final del camino**_

_**Ayer**_

Sentía sus manos acariciarle el cuerpo, su cuerpo erizándole por completo. Su cuerpo ardía y se preguntaba que seguiría después. Nunca imaginó sentirse así, nunca pensó sentir un placer tan intenso. Abrió los ojos para observarlo y se encontró con la mirada más azul que hubiera visto jamás.

"Naruto" murmuró entre suspiros. El rubio sonrió y volvió a unir sus labios con delicadeza que fue pronto sustituida por una ferocidad desesperada.

Pronto amanecería pero por nada del mundo quería abandonar la calidez que esos brazos le proporcionaban; abandonar la seguridad que le brindaba el cuerpo de Naruto junto al suyo. Las caricias se hicieron más osadas y ardientes, el sudor de sus cuerpos se mezcló hasta que finalmente fueron uno. Sus movimientos se sincronizaron a la perfección y el orgasmo lo golpeó con fuerza. El ojiazul se desplomó sobre su cuerpo y él lo abrazó acunándolo en su pecho.

Cuando la respiración de ambos se regularizó oyó un susurro débil, casi triste "vuelve a mi, Sasuke"

Se despertó sobresaltado, con el recuerdo de su sueño demasiado latente. Había sido tan real, tan vivido que incluso ahora, en la oscura noche, el eco de la voz y los gemidos de Naruto retumbaba en sus oídos.

¿Los gemidos de Naruto? Naruto ¿Por qué había soñado con él? ¿Y por que había soñado "eso" con él? El rubio ya no significaba nada para él, solo una sombra en un pasado que estaba dispuesto a borrar.

Pero su pensamiento no ayudó en nada; La imagen de su cuerpo, de su sonrisa, de todo él estaba con Sasuke, siempre, lo acompañaba a cada lugar al que iba, lo seguía como si lo desafiara a olvidarse de él. Pero el verdadero Naruto estaba lejos ahora, y nunca, jamás, podrían ser otra cosa que enemigos, rivales, por que Naruto nunca lo perdonaría.

Y la certeza de esa afirmación lo destrozó por dentro.

Y como si de una ola se tratase, la realidad lo apabulló. Estaba enamorado de Naruto. ¡Enamorado! Él, que nunca había creído en el amor, que lo consideraba algo banal e inútil. Una cosa que vuelve débil a las personas, que las destruye. Estaba enamorado y lo que era peor, había abandonado ese amor…por venganza.

Que triste y absurdo le pareció. Y que patética su vida. Había dejado aquello que lo animaba, a esa persona cuya sonrisa era suficiente para sacarlo de la dolorosa soledad que arrastraba desde su infancia. Y lo terrible del caso es que ya nunca podría volver. Lo único que le quedaba era la belleza de su recuerdo, la idea de que algún día sus caminos se cruzarían y la absurda pero maravillosa esperanza de que aún lo recibiera como un amigo.

Un sueño, eso sería Naruto para él. El más inalcanzable y hermoso sueño de su vida. La luz en la pesadilla de su existencia

_**Hoy En Un Sueño Te Encontré, Como Un Loco Te Besé Y Estrenamos Nuestro Amor  
**_

_**Hoy Lejos De La Realidad Conocí La Eternidad En Un Abrazo Tuyo  
**_

_**Cómo Me Duele Saber Que Esto Es Algo Que Sólo Soñé. Nos Desgarramos De Placer.  
**_

_**Una Promesa Quedó, Nos Juramos Lealtad Sin Testigos, Comprometimos El Alma  
**_

_**Hoy Me Doy Cuenta Que Te Amé, Que Mi Vida La Dejé En Un Sueño Que Soñé  
Ayer... Ayer  
**_

_Continuará..._

_Y, se terminó, agradecería un review, tomatazo, algo, solo para subirme la autoestima. Gracias_

_Shingryu san_


	2. II: Si no te hubieras ido

Si no te hubieras ido

Er…no tengo palabras para disculparme, de verdad, solo puedo achacar a una gripe, un trabajo y si, una falta de irresponsabilidad absoluta…

Perdón, perdón y mil veces perdón pero aquí está, el segundo capítulo, juro que tardaré menos en actualizar.

_**Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece y no gano absolutamente nada con esto pero si alguien quiere darme algún dinerillo será bien recibido.**_

_**Al final del camino**_

_**Si no te hubieras ido.**_

Sentado sobre la rama de un árbol, el silencio del bosque lo reconfortaba. Sentía los ojos cansados pero se negaba a sucumbir al sueño. Por que el sueño traería consigo palabras de amor que nunca se dijeron, caricias que nunca existieron, sentimientos que nunca se mostraron y entonces él acabaría despertando sumido en la desilusión y la soledad.

Ah soledad. No podía recordar momento de su infancia en que no se viera envuelto por ese sentimiento. Incluso ahora, ya mayor y con amigos, se le hacia difícil, a veces, desprenderse de esa sensación.

Su mente volvía irremediablemente a mostrarle la figura de un joven pálido, con cabellos y ojos negros como la más oscura noche. La angustia que seguía a su recuerdo lo sofocaba al punto de casi ahogarlo en la más pura desesperación. Quería gritar, golpear y llorar. Quería encontrarlo y traerlo a casa. Quería tener a Sasuke una vez más a su lado, con su amigo, su compañero…

Y lo buscaba, con tanto empeño que se negaba a resignarse, a dejar morir esa esperanza, esa vocecita en su cabeza que le decía que lo encontraría y entonces todo estaría bien.

Una y otra vez se preguntaba si Sasuke lo recordaba también con tanta frecuencia, si le tenía presente. Lo emocionaba pensar que si, lo enfurecía pensar que no y le entristecía mas no saber.

Tenia un nuevo compañero si, Sai, el chico le agradaba en verdad, aunque era un tanto extraño. Pero Sai no era Sasuke y por mucho que la gente insistiera en que era un traidor, él aun lo esperaba, él aun luchaba para encontrarlo… él aun lo _**amaba.**_

La noche cayó y decidió volver a su casa. Otro atardecer perdido pensando en Sasuke, sonrió con alegría, no se arrepentía en lo absoluto.

Divisó el cielo estrellado y tuvo la certeza, la ilusa y absurda certeza de que, en ese momento, él estaba en la mente de Sasuke y lo embargó una enorme emoción por eso. Era ilógico, pero casi podía sentir que, donde fuera que estuviera, el poseedor del sharingan estaba pensando en él.

"Vuelve a mi, Sasuke" musitó y continuó el camino a casa.

_**Te extraño más que nunca y no sé qué hacer, despierto y te recuerdo al amanecer; me espera otro día por vivir sin ti.**_

_**  
El espejo no miente me veo tan diferente, me haces falta tú.**_

La gente pasa y pasa siempre tan igual, el ritmo de la vida me parece mal…  
Era tan diferente cuando estabas tú… sí que era diferente cuando estabas tú.

No hay nada más difícil que vivir sin ti, sufriendo en la espera de verte llegar.  
El frío de mi cuerpo pregunta por ti y no sé dónde estás  
…si no te hubieras ido sería tan feliz

Bueh, eso es todo por ahora. Como ya dije, este fic no será muy largo por que no tengo tanta imaginación y a duras pensar puedo escribir este.  
Y ahora para las hermosuras que me dejaron sus reviews el cap anterior, muchisisimas gracias y mil y un disculpas.

_**Saku-ann**_**:** Pues si, lo he continuado (¬¬ finalmente) Muchas gracias.

_**MiloAiacos:**_ Con ese nombre hasta fue casi un honor recibir el review, jejej me alegro que te haya gustado. Como verás no soñaron lo mismo pero de alguna manera estaban como conectados diría yo… y see a Sasuke le cayó la ficha pero ya sabemos como es él. Muchas gracias por tu opinión.

_**Azula.x:**_ Err... bueh, no los junté en este cap pero juro que estarán juntos por que a mi tampoco me gusta verlos separados. Demasiado SasuNaru.

Muchas gracias

Gracias. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, que les aseguro, subiré mas rápido.

_**Shingryu san.**_


	3. III: Casi

Me lleva… perdón pero lo hice lo más rápido que pude esta vez

Me lleva… perdón pero lo hice lo más rápido que pude esta vez. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, aquí finalmente traigo el tercer capitulo espero que les guste aunque me quedó mas corto que los otros creo.

_**Al final del camino**_

_**Casi**_

Temblor.

Eso fue lo que recorrió su cuerpo de extremo a extremo cuando lo vio. Y no sintió la lluvia mojarlo, ni el ruido de la pelea a su alrededor. No sintió el dolor cuando una kunai le lastimó el brazo. No vio a sus amigos, ni tampoco a sus enemigos.

Solo lo vio a él, tendido en el suelo, inmóvil.

La sangre hirvió. No era Kyubi, era él mismo. Furioso.

Quería atacar y matar, quería destrozarlos, herirlos, arrancarles todo. Pero se detuvo.

Se detuvo cuando la mano de Sai rodeó su brazo y el pintor le susurró algo al oído. Las orbes azules hicieron contacto con las negras por un momento, mas la oscura mirada se apartó y con un ultimo susurro _- "hazlo rápido"-_ Sai se unió nuevamente a la batalla.

Decidió no perder mas tiempo, siguió las indicaciones de su amigo y se dirigió rápidamente, esquivando ataques, al interior del bosque.

No había tiempo que perder y lo sabia. El resto de los miembros de Akatsuki no tardaría en llegar y Naruto debía estar lejos de ahí para cuando eso sucediera.

El portador del Kyubi se puso en marcha para alejarse del lugar, lo cual resultó sencillo con Sai abriéndole camino, sonrió con agradecimiento y partió a toda velocidad.

Nadie pudo ver como se alejaba, de modo que no era necesario asegurarse de que no lo siguieran. Cuando se halló lo suficientemente lejos, paró para recuperar el aire y le sorprendió ver como la lluvia cesaba. Se recostó sobre la aun húmeda hierba y perdió el conocimiento, o eso le pareció, cuando sintió la calidez de una mano entrelazarse con la suya. Al girarse volvió a encontrar unos ojos negros.

-¿Esto es un sueño?- preguntó confuso el otro

-Quizás- respondió con lo ojos celestes llenos de lagrimas- … Quizás

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"_Aun respira, pero no creo que dure mucho aquí, solo tendrás una oportunidad, llévatelo." _"Así había dicho Sai, de modo que quizás no fuera un sueño después de todo.

_**Anoche me dormí abrazando las nubes, con almohadas de sueños en una cama de ilusiones.  
Desde niño me imagine esta vida, cruzando retos para llegar a mi cima  
**_

_**En un instante perdí toda la certeza las dudas y el rencor se marcaron en mi esencia**_

Será una pesadilla no puede ser verdad. Me despierta un derrumbe, Empiezo a deslizar

Veo en mi reflejo un rostro traicionado, frente al fantasma de un cuerpo cansado  
¿Porque hoy, porque yo, porque esto? Preguntas con respuestas que vendrán solo con el tiempo

Cuando solo escuchas el latido de tu corazón, encontraras entre su ritmo y el silencio la razón. . .

Casi se me acaba la fe, casi se me escapa el amor  
Casi se me quiebra la inocencia, se me agota toda la fuerza para luchar un día mas  
Casi me rendí hasta que pensé en ti  


_**Casi me rendí... pero pensé en ti.**_

.0...0...0.0.0...0.0.0...

Bien, eso fue todo por ahora, espero y les haya gustado, en lo personal no quedó tal y como lo pensaba pero tuve muchas dificultades para plasmarlo tal y como lo quería y esto fue lo mejor que salió, así que ustedes dirán.

Reviews esto me hace tan feliz

_**Reira-chan**_: Lamento lo de las lágrimas, de verdad. Pues si, me están quedando muy cortos los capítulos no se por que. Muchas gracias por tu rev, espero que hayas disfrutado el tercer capitulo.

_**Kireiko Ami**_: Y bueh, ahí vamos tratando de progresar un poco en esa mugre relación, pero es lo que hay. Muchas gracias por tu review.

_**MiloAiacos:**_ Seeeeeeee Sasuke teme es muy afortunado el desgraciado, así que lo tuve que hacer morder el polvo en este cap. ¿Naruto vidente? No lo había pensado pero bueh, quizás lo sea. Y en cuanto a que el baka de Sasuke se confiese, seee, eso va a estar difícil, mucho. Gracias por tu review


	4. IV: Sabes

O

O.O

O.O People I'm back!!

Seeee tarde pero seguro, lo que sucede es que anduve pasando por mi etapa de "odio a Sasuke Uchiha" y no podía escribir una línea sin matarlo pero yo no le haría algo así a Naru-chan…jamás. Así que tuve que esperar hasta que se me pasara la fase y escribir este cap que bueno, no diré "Wa que bien quedó" pero bueh… se hace lo que se puede.

Tanto en este cap como en el anterior no pude evitar incluir a Sai, pues por que adoro a ese personaje, es más fuerte que yo.

Ahora si, el cap

_**Al final del camino**_

_**Sabes **_

-¿Esto es un sueño?- Preguntó confundido. Pero le pareció estar recostado junto a Naruto en el suelo.

-Quizás- le respondieron mientras vio como los ojos mas bellos del mundo se llenaban de lagrimas-… quizás.

No recordaba que había sucedido ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta allí? Por su mente pasaron imágenes de una batalla. Akatsuki, Itachi. Recordó un dolor insoportable que lo recorrió por completo y luego todo se volvió negro.

Trató de levantarse, debía volver con su equipo, o al menos saber que fue de ellos. _"No me dejes"_ escuchó y desistió en el acto. Se recostó nuevamente en la hierba y dejó que sus ojos se llenaran de Naruto. De su belleza, de su luz. De todo él. Quería tanto abrazarlo, quería tanto volver a su lado y quedarse ahí, quería tanto que Naruto dejara de llorar y sonriera.

De repente, el portador de Kyuubi reposó su cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke y murmuró _"¿podemos descansar ya, Sasuke?"_ Un casi inaudible _"si"_ fue su respuesta mientras cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar por el momento. Se sumieron en un sueño profundo sin ser concientes realmente del peligro que corrían al dormirse de esa manera en un claro abierto.

No obstante, afortunadamente solo una oscura figura los encontró pero permaneció escondido observando al par de ninjas descansar. Poco a poco iba descubriendo – y comprendiendo- como era, pero sobre todo que tan grande era, el vínculo que los unía. Se sorprendió a sí mismo deseando compartir algo parecido con alguien. Aunque, por supuesto, no alguien como el bastardo Uchiha, no señor, alguien como Naruto quizás.

Pero no había tiempo de perderse en desvaríos e ilusiones, la noche pronto caería y era mejor regresar cuanto antes a la aldea, se acercó y _suavemente _comenzó a despertar a Naruto, el rubio lo miró adormilado pero en cuanto se despertó bien, Sai gritó a todo pulmón

-UCHIHA BASTARDOOOOOOOOO- El aludido abrió los ojos dispuesto a matar al sinvergüenza que había gritado y se encontró con un Naruto que tenía los ojos como platos por la inesperada acción de su amigo y con el ANBU desgraciado ese mirándolo y sonriéndole burlonamanete.

-Copia barata- murmuró Sasuke a punto de matarlo; pero Sai pasó de él olímpicamente y se dirigió al kitsune

-Debemos regresar a la aldea lo antes posible- El vengador se tensó ante la idea cuando los ojos azules se enfocaron en él estuvo a punto de negarse pero todo volvió a tornarse oscuro y se desvaneció.

-Sai lo golpeaste!!-

-Puff, gran cosa, de otra manera no íbamos a poder llevarlo, seguro y se resistía y si lo llevamos a la fuerza lo juzgarán- repuso el pintor tranquilamente

-¡¡Pero si lo vamos a llevar desmayado!! Claro que va a ser a la fuerza- ahí estaba Naruto, mirando, según su libro, el vaso medio vacío.

-Si, pero diremos que nos atacaron, él nos ayudó y cayó agotado. Además él va a preferir no hablar del tema antes de confesar que yo fui capaz de desmayarlo así sin más, de modo que no hay problema- Explicó Sai

-Kyaaaa ¿¿cuando planeaste eso??-

-Acabo de hacerlo-

-Oh… ¡¡Que bien, entonces volvamos a casa-ttebayo!!- Cargó a Sasuke sobre su espalda y comenzó a caminar, luego se giró y dijo

-Gracias por todo Sai- el ANBU sonrió, imposible saber si sincero o no y procedió a seguir al rubio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-……-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El bastardo pondría el grito en el cielo cuando despertara, jejeje, eso era suficiente para él.

_**Sabes no pido nada mas que estar entre tus brazos y huir de todo el mal**_

_**Que a todo he renunciado por estar junto a ti**_

_**Sabes no dejo de pensar que estoy enamorado, te quiero confesar que soy solo un esclavo, que no sabe vivir sin ti**_

_**Cuando llegaste tu te metiste en mi ser, encendiste la luz, me llenaste de fe**_

_**Tanto tiempo busque pero al fin te encontré. Tan perfecta como te imagine**_

_**Como aguja en un pajar, te busque sin cesar. Como huella en el mar tan difícil de hallar**_

_**Tanto tiempo busque pero al fin te encontré, tan perfecta como te imagine**_

_**Sabes te quiero confesar que te encuentro irresistible. No dejo de pensar que haría lo imposible, por quedarme cerca de ti**_

_**Sabes no pido nada mas que estar entre tus brazos...**_

_Continuará…_

0.0

0.0

Eso fue todo por ahora, como dice siempre mi buen amigo Seto, increíble pero tengo reviews así que allá van:

_**MiloAiacos**_: Seee fastidie al teme en el cap anterior y eso que no estaba en mi fase todavía, pero se lo merecía, mira que dejar a Naruto, no si no hay derecho!! Este cap traté de hacerlo un poco mas largo pero así quedó. Muchas gracias tus rev siempre me dan muchos ánimos.

_**Dayna Angel:**_ Kyaaa me encanta esa canción de Ayumi Hamasaki pero me pone melancólica, muchas gracias por tu review espero que te haya gustado este cap.

_**Shingryu Inazuma**_


	5. V: Solos tú y yo

O

O.O

He vuelto!! Esta vez no tengo excusas, solo puedo pedir miles y miles de disculpas.

Este es el anteúltimo capitulo jajá aja… increíble pero llegué aunque tengo problemas con el final, me esta quedando muy feo pero veré que hago. Ahora, a lo de ahora… el cap.

Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece salvo en lo profundo de mi retorcida mente…

_**Al final del camino**_

_**Solos tú y yo**_

Y si que había puesto el grito en el cielo, claro.

A solas, por supuesto. Gritó, pataleó, reclamó ¿y que recibió a cambio? Regaños del rubio y una sonrisa desquiciante del imitador de tercera ese.

…"_Y que a ti no te importa nada, y que lo mucho que sufrimos por ti" ("yo no- cállate Sai") "Y que no tienes mas remedio que quedarte por las buenas o te meten preso_" y dattebayos infinitos. Sasuke escuchó todo y, aunque discutió, sabía desde el primer momento que no había opción. Ya estaba de vuelta en Konoha. Así que debía seguir la mentira del rubio, o, ir a la cárcel, quizás morir.

¿Y por que no eso? Por que la mirada esperanzada del dobe en ese momento era imposible de resistir.

¿Y por que? Por que estaba enamorado del susodicho dobe.

¿Y por que? Por que era un tonto precioso.

¿Y por… Y QUE MIERDA HACIA ESA COPIA BARATA ABRAZANDO A SU ZORROOOOOOOOO??

-¿Qué crees que haces, aprovechado? Dijo Sasuke con su frente curiosamente llena de venas.

-Creo que Naruto no se siente bien- respondió Sai extrañamente serio.

Se levantó mas rápido que con un resorte y se acercó a ese par. Parecía muy débil, lo cual era raro por que Naruto no había peleado mucho que digamos y aun así parecía a punto de desmayarse. _-¿Te quedarás? ¿Verdad que si?-_ preguntó antes de desplomarse, no sin antes sonreír al ver el leve asentimiento del Uchiha.

--

Una baja de chakra. Nada de que preocuparse. Pero él se había preocupado y si creía que eso era malo… aun no era lo peor.

Ahora estaba en casa de Sai por que Naruto, así como estaba, no podía "vigilarlo"; Así que conclusión: el encargado de él era la copia barata y tanto su gloriosa persona, como el rubio, estaban en su casa hasta que el kitsune mejorara.

De modo que estaba junto al marco de la ventana mirando la nada en el cuarto donde el dobe dormía mientras el pintor de poca monta dibujaba en la sala. Frunció el seño inconscientemente.

-¿Deseas marcharte de nuevo? – inquirió el rubio que acababa de despertar – Yo ya no te detendré si es así… ya no me queda nada mas con que luchar, Sasuke- estaba tan apenado y tan triste, pero Sasuke no parecía estar feliz allí.

Lo miró fijamente por un momento, captando el significado de sus palabras. Y le dolió. Ver así a Naruto rompió algo dentro de él. Ya no quiso pelear más, no quiso irse nunca más. Se acercó al rubio y se tendió a su lado en la cama. Lo abrazó y murmuró _"me quedo dobe, me quedo en casa si tú estas aquí"_

Naruto rió, lloró y lo abrazó. Con fuerza, con ternura, con todo lo que tenía para darle, con todo lo que era de él. Y Sasuke lo recibió, aceptando todo eso, todo lo que había relegado y rechazado durante años. Y se sintió bien, sobre todo cuando Naruto murmuró un suave y –muy raro en él- tímido _"te amo"._

Tomó las mejillas del rubio acariciando suavemente las marcas en su piel. Levantó su rostro para cruzar sus miradas y dijo _"yo también Naruto… y tanto"._

Ya estaba. Ya lo había dicho, y era como si todo lo pasado anteriormente no fuera importante, como si todo lo vivido no hubiese significado nada hasta ese momento. Por que supo, desde siempre, que ese hombre era la razón de su ser, su otra mitad, su sueño para el futuro. Por que Naruto era su hogar y su mundo pero, por ahora, ese "yo también" había bastado, lo sabía por que el rubio se le había arrojado encima nuevamente y ahora lo besaba tiernamente. Y Sasuke pensó que no había nada mejor que eso, ni siquiera el sueño que lo había despertado semanas atrás. Que ese momento, no lo cambiaria por nada.

-No cambies nunca Sasuke- dijo Naruto pegado a sus labios, esto lo sorprendió mucho ¿Por qué no quería que cambiara? Así como era lo había lastimado infinitas veces- Yo no sabría que hacer contigo si lo haces- dijo sonrió con cariño.

--

Del otro lado de la puerta, Sai se levantó y decidió que ya era tiempo de salir un rato. Podía ser un poco pervertido, pero no se iba a quedar ahí a oír como se revolcaba ese par. Una sonrisa satisfecha se posó en sus labios, su nueva técnica para debilitar a los enemigos funcionaba perfectamente, habría que practicarla un poco mas pero había sido muy útil para dejar fuera de juego al bastardo hasta que llegara Naruto, y le había servido después en el hospital para desmayar al rubio, aunque le había costado un poco debido a que el chakra del zorro parecía dispuesto a no ceder pero, ya sea por que no le importaba, o por que había entendido que Sai no buscaba dañarlo, finalmente cedió. Ahora tenía a los dos en su casa y era el momento adecuado para seguir aprendiendo.

--

No podía describir aquello que pasaba por su mente en ese momento. Ese torbellino de sensaciones que le recorrían, pero por sobretodo, no podría describir el sentimiento que lo embargaba al ver como Naruto se le entregaba con tanta seguridad y confianza. Sus manos lo recorrieron completo. Había creído bien, eso era mil veces mejor que su sueño. Lo hizo suyo con toda la ternura de la que era capaz y supo, que en ese momento, su lazo con Naruto se había vuelto indestructible.

_**Noches blancas de amor, solos estamos tu y yo en la oscura habitación y mis manos recorren tu cuerpo amor. Somos el bien y el mal, no pensamos que hay un final, nos besamos y es todo pasión. Eres mi sueño... Mi amor.**_

_**Eres lo que yo soñé, una estrella al amanecer… solos tú y yo**_

_**En la habitación mi sueño de amor, haciendo el amor junto a ti libre seremos los dos.**_

_**Haciendo el amor tu y yo sin tregua ni miedo al pudor**_

_**Quiero besarte otra vez, que tu boca me vea el placer, que tus besos no acaben jamás, que nos dure hasta envejecer**_

Continuará…… y será el fin

Eso es todo!! Kyaaaaaaaaaa ya se termina, que emoción, bueno, este capitulo me salió después de escuchar esa canción que por cierto es de una banda que me gusta mucho y se llama Mago de Oz, para los que les guste un poco el estilo celta, la recomiendo.

Reviews (increíble pero aun las tengo)

_**Hanu Topu**_: Sip, ya se lo llevaron nomás, y bueh, que sería del fanfiction si no lo pudiéramos hacer volver!! Gracias por tu Rev.

_**MiloAiacos**_: Y que lo digas! Es un bastardo afortunado, encima y todo se queda con Naru-chan… que mundo generoso!! Y si, no me pude resistir de meter a Sai, adoro ese personaje. ¿Sasuke romántico? Y por que no habías leído este capitulo donde quedo increíblemente cursi, pero Naruto se lo merece pobre, después de todo lo que paso por el desgraciado. Muchisisimas gracias por tu Rev.

_**Shirayuki Maki**_: Iba a ser un fic corto lo juro!! No iba a tener muchos caps, no se como llegué a esto!! Pero aquí estoy y ya se termina. Eh, no se si tuvo la declaración que esperabas pero espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por tu Rev.

Muchas gracias por leer……………. Shingryu Aredhel Inazuma


End file.
